Bouncearoo:outtacontrol
by DJLaunchpadsonic
Summary: Based off of the youtube video Ballin outta control, i encounter the same type of bouncy ball corridor encounters while bouncing on my hopper ball! Note: this is a fanfic because my actual hopper ball popped
1. Bouncearooouttacontrol

This fanfic was inspired by the ballin outta control Youtube video by corridor. I will also release a version where corridor himself bounces along with the ball while chasing it!

One day, I was hopping on my bounce a roo hopper ball through the mall when I came across a restroom quarter dispenser. "nice! It's one restroom dispenser! They have the weirdest items you can find here"

The label on the dispenser I deposited my quarter read, "the worlds bounciest ball"

"Pfft! The worlds only bounciest ball is my bounce a roo," I scoffed. "then again, it would make a great partner for it"

I deposited my quarter anyway. The ball came out

The ball was green and yellow and cast a shadow similar to a GoPro on a stick on any surface despite it being a sphere.

"Must be a hidden camera in this thing, oh well"

I got on my ball and bent my knees and as soon as the ball sprang up, so did I, and we were so in sync.

"Let's chase this thing!" I said, reaching out to grab it and letting it bounce away. But that didn't matter as I too was still bouncing just like it on my bounce a roo.

"AWW, HECK YEAH!"

The ball and I bounced out and vaulted over various bikes.

Pedestrians screamed as the ball and I bounced over them. One of them spilled their drink

We bounced onto the street and then the impossible happened, the ball riccocheted off a concrete ball and so did I, without falling off!

"What can I say! I've never fallen off a hopper ball, EVER!"

Then it went and ricocheted off of more walls but my Bouncearoo and I did too, and I STILL didn't fall off! Then we slingshoted out of control and the ball I was chasing ended up in someone's mouth!

I bounced off his chest to push it out, did a flip and flew back, higher along with my ball!

Several parked car alarms went off as me and my ball and the ball I was chasing bounced on them.

"IM SORRYY!" I shouted.

But the pedestrians that owned those cars just shut up the alarms and cheered me on.

Then a sledge hammer whacked it high, but he also laid out a special slingshot that launched us both sky high!

"YAAAAHAHA YEAH!!" I screamed and we bounced into some water bottling plant for office water coolers.

More workers screamed as we bounced past and I said again "IM SORRY!" Then we riccocheted off of more walls and then came the home stretch where I could catch it.

A long hill. I bounced ahead of it and caught it as I hit the bottom.

"GOTCHA!" I said.

"Man that was fun! I think corridors team should make a hopper ball out of these balls!"

Corridor was secretly watching nearby.

"Why didn't I think of that! If I had a hopper ball, I could chase it while bouncing myself!"

The end


	2. Corridorchapter

After seeing the chase of the previous bystander Corridor is up next to witness the power of what a hop ball chase like this has to offer.

He decided to go with the waliki as bedlooner called that ball the bounciest, and also use the custom logo to get the ball colored and textured in the same way as the worlds bounciest ball.

He then went to the mall where the ball was located

Luckily the dispenser top was left open so the worlds bounciest ball could go back in and come back out) he waited and decided to bounce on his hopper ball version of the worlds bounciest ball.

He set his phone on a viewing distance that would allow him to see how high his ballin outta control ball went in order to achieve its same height, but not before pumping the balls materials into the hole of the waliki. "Perfect!" Corridor then had a mall asociate close the dispenser so he could dispense his quarter and get the ball out. He did a new trick and failed on purpose with his hopper ball stretching and prepping to bounce like the worlds bounciest ball.

BOING!* they both hit the ground at the exact same time and bounced up to the same height. Now came the main attraction, the worlds bounciest ball lurched ahead as usual when corridor reached out to grab it. Because his hopper was now the rideable equivalent of the worlds bounciest ball, he too felt himself going forward and then bouncing out. The ball bounced out and vaulted over various bikes and corridor followed, ecstatically whooping with the wind in his hair.

Pedestrians screamed as the ball and Corridor bounced over them. One of them spilled their drink. "SORRY!" Said corridor

They bounced onto the street and then the impossible happened, the ball riccocheted off a concrete ball and corridor followed without falling off!

"Whoa, HOWD I do that?" Corridor was amazed

Then it went and ricocheted off of more walls but the worlds bounciest hopper ball with corridor riding on it did too, and He STILL didn't fall off! Then they slingshoted out of control and the ball He was chasing ended up in someone's mouth!

Corridor bounced off the pedestrians chest to push it out, did a flip and flew back, higher along with the ball ball!

Several parked car alarms went off as corridor and the ball He was chasing bounced on them.

"IM SORRYY!" He shouted.

But the pedestrians that owned those cars just shut up the alarms and cheered corridor on.

Then a sledge hammer whacked it high, but he also laid out a special slingshot that launched corridor and the ball both into the sky.

"YAAAAAAHOOOOI!" Corridor felt the wind in his hair as the worlds bounciest ball and corridor's hopper ball went into a office water jug plant.

More workers screamed as corridor and his worlds bounciest ball bounced past and Corridor said again "I will pay for that !" Then they riccocheted off of more walls and then came the home stretch where He could catch it.

A long hill. Corridor bounced ahead of it and caught it in midair!

"GOTCHA!" He said slowing his bouncing down.

A wave of pedestrians came cheering and they were on hopper balls that matched the design of corridor's worlds bounciest ball.

He lifted his two balls into the air with a tight grip on them.

"SANCTUARY!!!!!" He repeated

And the whole crowd bounced till the moon rose.


End file.
